Tails.exe
Tails.exe is a fictional character created by Kjack1111. He was a prisoner in Sonic.exe's Hell for some time until August 6, 2015, when his soul was freed and placed in a new body with the help of Tony Stark and Prince Varias. Fictional Character Biography Not much is known about Tails.exe, due to his lack of knowing who he was or what his life was like before his capture. He doesn't even know his own age. However, it is known that Sonic.exe had captured him some time ago and held him there until August 6, 2015. On August 4, 2015, Tails.exe began to talk to Jack. The day before, Jack had spoken with Stark about the nature of the Omniverse and the 2015 Convergence, and Tails.exe had heard of both from Jack. The next day, Tails.exe talked to Stark through Jack. He described to him the nature of Sonic.exe's Hell upon Stark's request, and Stark told him of a possible way for him to escape from Sonic.exe's Hell. The method was similar to how Xavier managed to get his own body once again. Tails.exe thanked Stark for sharing this information. After this, Stark explained to Jack what goes on in Sonic.exe's Hell. Later, Stark added what little information he could about Sonic.exe's Hell and Tails.exe himself to an online database. On August 6, 2015, Prince Varias (as his trans-dimensional ascension incarnation) helped Tails.exe escape from Sonic.exe's Hell, using the method that Stark suggested. The method was a success, and after that, Tails.exe had a permanent body. He had finally escaped from Sonic.exe's Hell. Tails.exe was grateful for Stark's help, and Stark was glad that he was okay. Stark later suggested to Jack that this same method could be use for any of the live torture victims in Sonic.exe's Hell, since it worked so well with Tails.exe. He also wondered if the All would restore Tails.exe's memories, referencing Xavier's case as evidence. Jack told him that he would know by the next day. On August 8, 2015, Jack told Stark that, in order to prevent an unnecessary trauma, the All refused to restore Tails.exe's memories. Stark speculated that this was done because the All felt that Tails.exe wasn't ready to remember what happened when Sonic.exe captured him, since it would likely give him post-traumatic stress disorder. Stark suggested that the All would restore Tails.exe's memories when He feels he's ready, and Jack agreed. At around 3:00 AM on August 9, 2015, Tails.exe personally thanked Stark, giving him a hug out of his own gratitude. At 2:11 PM PT on August 11, 2015, Tails.exe was dropped off at Stark's residence by Varias. It was agreed that Tails.exe would stay there until it was safe, with Varias checking on him once every two weeks. When Varias left and Tails.exe began unpacking his belongings, it was decided that Tails.exe would sleep in the living room. It was revealed on February 6, 2016, that Tails.exe was learning Omniversal studies under Lyra Monlovar, Liza Fellinor, and Bella Llano. Tails.exe returned to the house of Jack on March 3, 2016. Personality Tails.exe's experiences in Sonic.exe's Hell left a scar on his personality and well-being. He was traumatized by what he saw there, and so he is markedly anxious about running into Sonic.exe again. He is very sensitive to anything regarding Sonic.exe and his Hell. Still, Tails.exe has been shown to put his trust in those who help him and treat him kindly. He is grateful when anyone helps him. He is also grateful that he was able to successfully escape Sonic.exe's Hell. Tails.exe's good-natured behavior defied Stark's predictions about .exe characters. Stark originally thought that all .exe characters were evil (using Sonic.exe as an example), though upon talking to and meeting Tails.exe, his notions quickly changed; after his meet with Tails.exe, Stark believed that, like with any other species or race, there are good and bad .exe characters out there. Category:Vulpids Category:Characters